When I'm Gone
by Silent Crescendo
Summary: When Inuyasha leaves Kagome behind, Kagome returns home and get offered to go visit some family friends.Will Kagome leave Inuyasha and the group to join her new friends on their adventures, or will Inuyasha realize his mistake and make it up to Kagome?
1. The Fight And The Flight

Bleach and Inuyasha? NOT MINE.

Sister's computer? NOT MINE.

Crazy, insane thoughts in my head? MINE.

Hello everyone =) My name is Skye and welcome to my first fanfiction ever. As stated above Bleach and Inuyasha DO NOT belong to me. If they did, things would be a lot more crazy in both shows. Anyway, as I said this is my first fanfic and I would grateful if all of you left comments about what you think about each chapter, and don't be afraid to speak your mind! If you sugar coat things for me, how will I make the story better for you guys? Also if you have any story ideas, tell me! I'll see what I can do. Well enough of me, lets get on with the story!

Summary:

After Kagome and Inuyasha have a fight, Inuyasha convinces the group to leave Kagome behind. Feeling forgotten, Kagome returns home where her mother sends her to visit some family friends. Will Kagome decide to leave Inuyasha and the group to help her other friends?

_Song for Chapter:__ When I'm Gone__ by__ 3 Doors Down_

_From the album: __Away from The Sun_

**CHAPTER 1: The Fight And The Flight**

"I can't believe it. You can't do anything right Kagome! This has been the ninth time I've had to save you from some demon." Inuyasha fumed as their group walked into Kaede's Villge.

"You and I both know that I've only recently getting a hang of my powers." Kagome half-yelled back.

"Get some training from the old hag then!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Kagome ignored Inuyasha and continued to walk to Kaede's hut, Inuyasha quickly followed her. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo remained behind the two to avoid being pulled into the argument.

"Maybe that's all your good for, a shard detector."

Inuyasha said harshly.

Kagome spun around and faced Inuyasha. "**SIT BOY!**" She yelled at him.

Inuyasha was yanked down to the ground my his necklace in one swift motion.

"If THAT is all I am to you, maybe you should try looking for the sacred jewel WITHOUT me and see how far you get!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha before storming past Miroku and Sango.

" B-Bitch" Inuyasha muttered into the broken wood of the hut floor.

"I take it that the mission did not fair well?" Kaede said after a few moments of silence.

"Or something along that line." Miroku said rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ **HIGURASHI SHRINE**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Back at the Higurashi Shrine, the night sky had just settled in and the stars where shining bright, a sudden ring ripped through the silent night.

"I've got it!" Kanji Higurashi yelled to her son and father-in-law.

"Hello?" she said into the phone

"**KANJI!**" A loud male voice yelled back.

"Oh, hello Isshin, how are you?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled to herself.

"I'm great! How are Kaggs and Sota?"

"Their great! Kagome's been a little quiet since… since that day."

" Yeah Ichigo has been the same way. That's part of the reason why I called. I was wondering if Kagome wanted to come visit. Maybe even transfer here for a school year." Isshin said

Kanji smiled." I'm sure Kagome would love to, but I'm not sure what her schedule is like, so I'll have to ask her.

She'll be back from her school trip soon"

"Ok call me back and let me know?"Isshin asked.

"Sure."

A small click was heard on Isshin's side. Kanji stood there for a minute with the phone to her ear before hanging it up.

Masaki Kurosaki had been Kanji best friend since grade school. Almost nine years ago they had introduced their families to each other. Ichigo and Kagome became best friends at once, Sota, Karin, and Yuzu also became best friends.

Then not to long after, Masaki died. Kanji didn't know the details, but it had affected both families in a negative way.

A week later Kanji returned home to the shrine with Sota and Kagome. By this point she had lost her best friend and husband.

"Mom?"

Kanji turned her head to her son." Yes honey?'"

"Why are you crying?"

Kanji then wiped under her eyes and was shocked to find that see was crying.

" Oh, its nothing. You don't need to worry about it."

Sota opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly,

"Ok mom." Then he walked past her to the kitchen.

As he walked past, Kanji watched him and felt a surge of pride._ ' He looks so much like his father.'_

Kanji began to walk to her room so she could get on the computer to reserve a plane ticket for Kagome, because if she truly knew her daughter, she wouldn't pass this trip up for anything at all.

And there you have it! I didn't know what Kagome's mother's name was, so I came up with one for her. Kanji means "to love". I will put up new chapters every day if I can. Since I can put whatever I'm thinking onto paper, I'll right chapters daily. If I start another story, which I might, it might be a few days at a time that I put up new chapters. And the theme/topic cartoons I'm using for my second story is **TMNT and Percy Jackson.** If you have any ideas or request for either story let me know!

**PEACE! Read And Review Please!**


	2. Come Back Home

Hello from me once more, nothing from me expect,

**WolfSpirit95: **

I updated! HaHa. I'm glad you like it.

**TsukiyoTenshi:**

I plan for it to get a lot more interesting. I'm just getting off to a rough start.

**Diamondz-Love:**

I already explain it to you by wondering if I ruined the story for you….. We'll find out wont we?

Thanks for all the support you three! I will try to respond to all for your reviews. If I can.

_Songs for Chapter:__ She Will Be Loved__ by __Maroon 5_

_From the album:__ Songs About Jane_

**CHAPTER 2: Come Back Home**

"If Inuyasha thinks he's so good at finding the jewel shards by himself, maybe I should just go home."

Even thought Kagome had been gone for a short period of time, the sun had already set, and the light came from the lit fires inside the huts and the stars that were very much visible.

Kagome settled down by a tree next to river that ran through the village.

"I mean what's keeping me here?" Kagome asked herself out load.

A small whisper in the back of her head uttered one word _'Inuyasha'_

"But he loves Kikyo." Kagome told herself.

She let her mind wander back to the time when Kikyo had bound her to a tree and made her as she kissed Inuyasha. She made Kagome see how easy it was for her to make Inuyasha fall for her.

'_Maybe there isn't any reason for me to stay.'_

Kagome sighed.

She stood up and began her walk back to Kaede's hut.

After a few minutes of walking, Kaede's hut came into sight.

"I only told her that because it's true! She either needs to get stronger or go home."

Kagome stopped at the door when she heard Inuyasha's voice.

"You must consider Kagome's feelings Inuyasha. You haven't exactly been focused on others around you recently." Miruko said.

Kagome knew he was talking about Inuyasha and Kikyo.

No response came from Inuyashsa.

"She has been getting stronger, you've just been so focused on finding Kikyo, you haven't noticed her." Sango said.

"Well all she's good for is detecting jewel shards-"

Kagome blocked out whatever was say next and walked into the hut.

Four sets of eyes looked at her, and the four people they belong to knew she had been there for a while.

Kagome wasn't bother by the silence, she simply gather all of her sleeping stuff and walked over to the corner where she usually slept.

She carefully laid out all of her stuff and climbed inside her now rolled out sleeping bag, and sleep consumed her in minutes.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ **THE NEXT MORNING**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as a ray of sunlight hit her directly in the face.

She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

When her eyes rested on the corner where Miruko, Sango, and Shippo usually slept she was shocked to find it empty.

"They left not to long ago."

Kagome turned to see Kaede standing at the door.

"If you hurry, you can catch them."

Kagome shook her head."Inuyasha doesn't want me there, that's why he left without me."

"Don't let that burden your heart child, Inuyasha does not realize that my sister will never love him. And when he realizes this, he will come back."

Kagome only nodded.

"I'm going to go home. I need to refresh my first aid kit anyway so now is a good time to go do that." Kagome said as she gathered up all of her things

"I understand child. I hope you return soon." Kaede said

Kagome nodded and headed out to the Bone Eater's Well.

**LATER**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome walked into her front door to be greeted by Sota, who was going outside to kick his soccer ball around before lunch time.

"Hey sis, welcome home."

"Thanks Sota, I'm going upstairs to take a hot bath, then I'll come down and play with you m'k?"

"Ok thanks sis, oh and mom wanted to talk to you as soon as you got home."

"Really? What about?"

" I really don't know, It was something about Ichigo."

Kagome's eyes widened at the mention of her best friend's name.

"Really!"

Kagome didn't give Sota a chance to answer before she ran off to find her mother.

Kagome found her mother sitting at the kitchen table with a large orange envelope.

"Hey mom, you wanted to see me?" Kagome asked

"Kagome, your back! Yeah I did, sit with me?" kanji asked.

Kagome took a seat across from Kanji.

"Do you remember the Kurosaki's?"

"Of course I do!" Kagome said without even giving any thought to her words, for she could never forget the Kurosakis

"Well Isshin called last night and asked if you wanted to come visit and possibly go to school with Ichigo for a few years." Kanji began." I told him I would have to ask you what you wanted to do-"

"I want to go!" Kagome cut off her mom.

"But I thought you were helping Inuyasha."Kanji had a puzzled look on her face.

"He's come to the conclusion that he doesn't need me anymore. And I've come to the conclusion that I'm doing helping him if he thinks I'm worthless." Kagome answered.

Kanji smiled slightly." I'm glad to hear that your finally making your choices based on what you believe, but I'm sorry to hear that you won't be traveling with Inuyasha anymore. I know you loved it."

"I'm not going to love it as much as I'm going to love seeing Ichigo , Karin, yuzu and Mr. Kurosaki again."

Kanji lifted the large envelope from the table." School transfer papers. I also booked you the earliest flight out there."

"Which is when?"

"Tomorrow night."

Kagome smiled." Thank you soooo much mom!" She said as she hugged her mother.

"And another thing mom," Kagome said after she broke up the hug." If Inuyasha comes looking for me, don't tell him where I am, I want to come back on my own time."

Kanji smiled and nodded." I'll let Grandpa and Sota know too, we won't let you down."

"Thanks again for everything mom, I'm going upstairs to take a bath, pack, and fill out these forms."

"Most of the forms are already filled dear, there are only a few things you need to look at."

"Thanks mom."

"Kagome, if you keep saying thanks, you'll be here all night, get going."

Kagome, about to say thank you again, quickly ran up the stairs to go pack.

She had never been this happy before. Sure, Sango ,Miruko, Inuyasha(possibly), and Shippo were her friends, but Ichigo was her BEST friend. And she couldn't be more happy because she going to see him.


End file.
